Central Fiction of Remnant
by MovieVillain
Summary: Ragna, who has amnesia after the events of Chronophantasma, teams up with Tsubaki to recruit a team that was disbanded after the events of Volume 3 in the universe known as Vale. Along the way, he will find his memories and the man who ruined his life.
1. Infested Vale

It's been six months since a white-haired man wearing a red coat is living in Vale. As he looked outside through a window, he saw the entire town has been infested with Grimm.

His name is Ragna the Bloodedge.

"Who am I?"

After the events where he was forced to attack Jin and Noel against his will, he was led into an unknown area where he saw a dark energy ball in the sky. He lost his memories when he questioned himself. Just then, a portal opened up near him, sending him to another universe known as Remnant. Unfortunately for him, he landed in Vale where the entire city has been overrun with Grimm.

He is not alone in this situation. Tsubaki Yayoi has been living with him ever since she got sucked by the same portal that transported him in this universe. Originally pursued him to kill him for being the evil that she believes him of and for his attack on Jin and Noel, she eventually discovers that he isn't the evil she believes him to be and that she decided to become his ally. Besides, sticking together is the only option for both of them and Ragna has amnesia, so he doesn't remember everything, including his attack on her two friends.

After looking out the window, Ragna approached the table as he grabbed a map where there are four dots. There are red, white, blue, and yellow dots all over and these are people to locate. He recalled the moment where he was given this map by a woman known as Raven Branwen. Along with this, she gave him a videotape of her observation during the fall of Beacon Academy.

"So, this woman gave you a map to locate four people?" Tsubaki stands up from her bed and approached him.

"Yeah, that's it," Ragna responded.

"Why would she also gave you a videotape?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's a motivation or something."

"Oh... Do you even know who you are, Ragna?"

"No, I don't remember much about myself. Hell, I don't even know what happened before we got here."

"Maybe we should go on this quest. This should help you regain your memories."

"Yeah, good idea, Tsubaki."

Upon hearing his agreement to the quest, Tsubaki looked at Ragna with a smile on her face. To her, he really is a good person under the gruff exterior, either with amnesia or not.

The two went outside and walked their way to the streets, hoping to find transportation that could take them to where the four dots are located. Of course, they ignored the Grimm that are looking at them.

A conversation took place.

"How much do you remember so far?" Tsubaki asked.

"I remember... about saving someone," Ragna replied.

"Like Noel?"

"Yeah, like Noel, but I don't know why I'm doing this."

"It's good that you do this because you care about her."

"I think that must be the reason."

"What do you think about Jin? He's your younger brother after all."

"I'm... uncomfortable if I think about him. Don't know why. Is it because what happened between us when we were kids? Can't remember anything at all."

As Ragna struggled to remember anything, he and Tsubaki are being surrounded by Grimm. There are four Ursas, four Beowolves, and one Death Stalker.

"Do you know how to fight?" Tsubaki readies her Izayoi.

"I know how to fight, but I don't know how did I learn to," Ragna readies his Blood-Scythe.

"Fair enough."

A Death Stalker is about to send its stinger on their direction, but they act fast enough to dodge it. Next, Ragna transforms his sword into a scythe and swings it from above its head to slay it. Tsubaki take on two Ursas as she charged on one with her shield and unleashed a combo on the other one with her red small sword. Of course, she stabbed an upcoming Beowolf from behind her back. With his weapon in sword form once again, Ragna slices the other two Beowolves on his way.

This leaves both with two Ursas and one Beowolf.

In no time, Ragna performs a very fast, dashing reverse-grip sword slam, then releases two crossing spikes of dark energy from slashing the ground with his sword in reverse-grip to defeat the Beowolf, and Tsubaki summons eight blades in the air and fires them rapidly at the two Ursas to defeat them.

"I guess that's that," she commented. "But how do we get out of the city?"

As she and Ragna walked continued their walk through the streets, they found an airship outside near the city.

"Guess this is the answer."

They managed to get the vehicle working to send them flying to the sky and out of Vale.

So far, so good.

Tsubaki will be driving the vehicle as Ragna looks at the map.

"So, who do you we go to first?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? This is my first BlazBlue and RWBY crossover fanfiction story. The version of Ragna for this story is when he has amnesia after the events of Chronophantasma. The story took place after Volume 3 of RWBY, so I'm trying to balance both works on where they are now. This is how I think Volume 4 would be like and combining it with the plot from Central Fiction.  
**

 **There's also a crack pairing between Ragna and Tsubaki.**

 **So, who should they recruit first? Judging by Ruby going to Mistral, going to her first is out of the question, so they only have the option to recruit Weiss, Blake, and Yang. Once they got them together, Ruby is last.**

 **Comment on who should Ragna and Tsubaki recruit first.**


	2. Restored Hope

In the island known as Patch, it is peaceful and quiet, but Yang is not having peace in her mind. Ever since the events that led to the fall of Beacon, she's been like a bird whose wings got broken ( **Author's Note: I looked into the TV Tropes section of characters in RWBY to see her with the trope, Broken Bird.** ).

To her, she lost everything. Not only she lost her right arm during her fight with Adam, but also the people she's been with for six months. Ruby has gone off to Mistral with Jaune, Ren, and Nora; Weiss is being sent back to Atlas; and most of all, Blake ran away.

Day after day, Yang has wondered for her partner's run; this has become her second puzzle ever since her mother left her after her birth.

If only she could solve both puzzles...

Taiyang has been watching over his daughter for six months and he has been worried about her.

Suddenly, a knock came to the front door, and he opened it see Ragna and Tsubaki are standing outside.

"How may I help you?" he asked them politely.

"My name is Ragna, and this is Tsubaki," Ragna introduced himself and his companion. Then he takes a look at Yang, who is watching television. "We're here because we can use help for your daughter over there."

"And you're the right people I'm looking for. Please, come in."

"Thank you, sir," Tsubaki bows her head to Taiyang for respect. She even puts her hand on Ragna's to get him to bow his head for respect. "Come on, Ragna. Try showing respect for people."

After they went inside to have their breakfast, the two approach Yang, who is watching television.

"So, you're Yang Xiao Long..." Ragna stated.

"What do you two want?" the blonde woman asked with uneasiness.

"What do you think? To go out from this island and look for your lost people," Tsubaki responded.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Yang turned to face away from the two. As much as she wants to take their offer, she doesn't have the motivation.

"I figure you would refuse this offer," Ragna sighed as he anticipated this moment, so he unveils a videotape. "Watch this videotape. This could help you in giving you a motivation."

He plays the tape and sit on the couch with the two women. As they watched the tape that showed what happened six months ago during the fall of Beacon, Yang's despair has been faded away when she saw the part where Blake ran because Adam, the man who was responsible for the loss of her arm, threatened her with killing the ones whom she's close with. Of course, Yang was mostly the strongest link, so this begins Blake's journey of running away, as this is the only way to keep her safe from him.

The moment is enough for Yang to have tears come out of her eyes, so she puts her left hand to her face.

"All this time since the fall of Beacon, Blake really did care about me," she sobbed.

"Yeah, she really did," Ragna wraps his arms around her for comfort. After a few seconds, he lets go of the hug and wiped off her tears. "You know, you're the only one who knows what's it like to lose an arm and being abandoned by someone you loved the most."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" the blonde faces him directly.

"Like you, I was abandoned and lost my right arm, though I don't know how it happened. I think it just happened when I was a kid. Anyway, I got a new superpowered arm which I don't know why people are calling this the Azure Grimoire."

"The Azure Grimoire?"

"The most powerful grimoire that can allow anyone to tap into the power of the Azure," Tsubaki replied to the question.

"Also, I lost my left arm, which I also don't know how, but I gained a new arm."

"Oh, I see..." Yang understood.

"Judging by your description, it seems you have amnesia," Taiyang shows up with a tray with drinks. "How much do you remember so far?"

"I remember about only how to fight, saving some people, and searching for bastards to kill, even I don't know who they are," Ragna responded as he takes a glass and drinks from it.

"Maybe your journey can be a way to regain those memories."

"Exactly what I'm thinking about," Tsubaki added before she turns to Yang. "So, Yang, what is your decision?"

Yang closed her eyes as she thinks over her decision. After a few seconds, she opened her purple eyes, showing determination more than ever.

"I made my choice. I'm going on this journey to get Ruby, Weiss, and Blake together again. Team RWBY shall be reborn!" she replied with an energetic smile. For the first time since six months, she is back to her old self.

"It's settled, then," her father smiled at her decision.

"Dad, the new Atlesian right arm General Ironwood sent for me... I think I'm ready to have it."

* * *

With the new airship parked near the house, they headed for a safe zone at Vale to get Yang ready for her surgery. It takes hours, so Ragna, Tsubaki, and Taiyang are waiting outside the operation room.

After the surgery...

"Guys, what do you think?" Yang got their attention as they get a good look at her new right arm.

"Looks great," Ragna said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Same here," Taiyang agreed.

"So, how did the procedure go?" Tsubaki approached the blonde with concern.

"Let's just say it involves painkillers and anesthesia during the surgery, but I'm okay," Yang replied with a smile.

* * *

Two months have passed since the surgery and Yang was finally adjusting to the mechanical limb. In fact, Ragna did his part in helping her since he also felt the same when he gained the Azure Grimoire as his new right arm and an artificial left arm. He was impressed of her completing day to day tasks and able to start combat training again.

Yang is now recruited.

"So, who do we recruit next?" Tsubaki questioned.

"I say Blake is next," Ragna responded.

"That's a good idea, Ragna," Yang agreed. "After all, I need to talk to her and let her know I finally understood why she ran during the fall of Beacon."

"Good to know."

"But how do we find her? Remnant is a very big place."

"Thanks for asking me this shit."

"What's... 'shit'?" Taiyang asked with confusion. He has never heard of Ragna swearing. Tsubaki whispers the answer to him, and that's enough for the blonde-haired man to feel like he's going to be sick, so he went to the bathroom to let out the vomit.

"Good thing we have a map to help us," Ragna stated.

The white-haired man places the map to the dining table and opened it to show the contents.

"The yellow dot is you, Yang. This is how Tsubaki and I found you," he explained.

"Oh..." Yang understood.

"The red dot is Ruby, the white dot is Weiss, and the black dot is Blake."

"Obviously."

"To look for Blake, we should go over the black dot and see where it is headed."

They looked into the black dot's movements showing it's headed southeast.

"Judging to where she's going, I think she is headed for an island in the southeast," Tsubaki observed and she lands a dart to the landmark.

"Good thing I have a reference book right here," Taiyang stated as he reveals a book known as 'Remnant Atlas'. He opened the book to the page where the southeast island is, and he is so surprised that he dropped the book.

"Whoa!" Ragna catches the item in time. "Watch where you're dropping that, bucko."

"Sorry about that, but did you mean to say that you're all going to Menagerie?"

"What do you mean? Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem! That island is overrun with Faunus because the humans confined them there due to discrimination. Even if the Faunus got their right to live outside it, they dominate the place. If you think about charging there, they won't easily welcome a human like you in their territory. You'll get kicked out or worse!"

"That... can be arranged," Ragna commented. "So, any ideas how to get Black here?"

"I say we intercept Blake before she can enter the island," Yang suggested.

"Or we go to Menagerie and get her," Tsubaki also suggested. "How about you, Ragna? Any ideas?"

"I say we go first to the White Fang camp, fight some White Fang bastards, and deal with that Adam Taurus bastard ourselves. Once Blake got there, she'll be surprised to see what we just did and won't have to worry about Yang being targeted if she came into contact with her due to Adam's threat," Ragna suggested.

"Or we could just send her letter with the knowledge of her reason of running away and convince her to come here," Taiyang also suggested.

With their own separate ideas, they don't have anyone to break the tie.

Well, except for one.

They looked at the dog lying in the basket, and his name is Zwei.

"Zwei, whose idea will be mostly convenient?" Yang turned to him with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The recruitment of Yang is successful. Now, it's Blake to recruit next.  
**

 **How?**

 **Here are the following strategies.**

 **Yang - intercept Blake before she enters Menagerie.**

 **Tsubaki - go to Menagerie and get her.**

 **Ragna - go first to the White Fang camp to deal with Adam Taurus and his White Fang soldiers before she arrives to see the damage done as to eliminate her worry over Yang's safety due to Adam's threat.**

 **Taiyang - send her a letter with the knowledge of her reason of running away ever since the fall of Beacon and convince her to come to Patch.**

 **Whose strategy to recruit Blake is mostly the best one?**

 **Review the chapter.**


	3. Cat Fishing

In a dark, barren land, an alliance is taking place in the castle.

"State your names," Salem ordered. She and her followers see two visitors are in their headquarters. One is a green-haired man wearing a black business suit and fedora, while the other has the same hair color but wears a yellow hooded cape.

"I am Yuki Terumi," the man wearing the cape spoke with a sinister smile.

"I am Hazama," the man wearing the black suit also spoke with the same smile.

These two were once together until a spell done by Trinity Glassfille separated them. They were thought to be dead until their arrival in the castle confirmed their survival, but Terumi only survived due to observing himself. He attempted to merge with Hazama again, but this fails due to the spell, and also Hazama has no intentions to merge with him again. This is because ever since his encounter with Trinity, he can feel pain for the first time in his life due to his separation from Terumi. Since then, his intention is to make people feel pain and experience emotions.

Terumi, on the other hand...

"What do you two want?" Salem questioned.

"We want your help," Terumi responded.

"I'm listening."

"In our universe, we got betrayed by the former Imperator of the NOL, Hades Izanami, so we need your help in overthrowing her."

"Really?" Salem raised an eyebrow and clasped her hands together. It's as if she knows about that woman from the other universe.

"Yeah," Hazama added. "That bitch disposed us when we are no longer useful to her. This is why we approached you. We need your help."

"Name your objection."

"To dispose Hades Izanami and gain the Susano'o Unit," Terumi respond.

"Okay, what else?"

"To dispose of a witch who is like you: Nine," Hazama added.

"The things you speak of, are true from your universe," the pale-skinned woman looks intrigued on the matter. "It's true that with your powers alone, you cannot defeat your former employer. Very well. I accept your task."

"Gladly," Terumi smirked at this.

"If you do only thing for me..."

"What's that?"

"Give me proof of Ozpin's demise."

"Wait... You can't... be serious," Cinder objects to the matter while barely speaking.

"It would be better if I get better proof from these two than having you say the deed because you can barely speak," Salem reprimanded her before focusing on the two men. "So, gentlemen, bring me proof of Ozpin's demise and I'll help you in your quest to dispose your ruler and that copycat who thinks she can do my work."

"Will do, Salem. Will do," Terumi agreed to the task before he and Hazama left the room. As they leave, Cinder glared at them as if she is not liking the task they're given with.

A conversation took place between them while they walk in the hallways.

"What now, Terumi?" Hazama spoke.

"You'll go check in Beacon to see any proof of that old geezer's demise," Terumi responded for the order.

"Okay, but what about you?"

"I'll go check out that Adam Taurus character for a little... entertainment."

"Or rather, let me handle this guy," a voice spoke and they noticed Azrael.

"It seems you managed to escape the Grimalkin's dimensional prison," Terumi smiled.

"Well, I managed to free myself by tearing it apart with my bare hands and look where it landed me to," the brutish man also smiled. "I was in here for months and I saw how that man put up a fight, and I'm intrigued with his power, especially how he cut off the right arm of that blonde-haired girl."

"Oh, anything else?"

"He seems to know about the black-haired cat Faunus, so I suspect that's why she ran away from that other girl in order to keep her safe from him."

"Interesting," Terumi is intrigue on the matter.

"A cat Faunus in this dimension?" Hazama said in fear about Blake. This is because he is allergic to cats, and getting close to one will cause him to sneeze to no end. "Now I'm gonna be sick."

"Well, you don't have to deal with her if you don't want to."

"So, how about I handle that guy instead? He's up for a challenge to me," the blue-haired man suggested.

"So you should," Terumi agreed.

As Azrael left the two...

"Now that he's taken your task, Terumi, what are you going to do now?" Hazama asked.

"I'm going to take a look around the castle for more information," Terumi stated calmly before looking irritated with one of Salem's servants, Tyrian. "Also, I'm keeping a close eye on my copycat, Tyrian. He may be just like me, but he's nothing compared to my power especially when he's just human. In fact, he is a disgrace. I'm thinking about killing this guy off."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Back at Patch, Zwei attempts to break the tie of the separate ideas everyone has in getting Blake back. Yang's idea involves intercepting her before she goes to Menagerie, Tsubaki's idea involves with going to Menagerie and recruiting her; Ragna's idea involves dealing with Adam and his White Fang goons before her arrival to the same spot, and Taiyang's idea involves sending her a letter of understanding her reason for running away during the fall of Beacon and convincing her to return. **  
**

What's the dog's way to break the tie?

Sniffing, that's what.

He sniffed Ragna first, and his face looked in disgust. This means he is not liking the idea. Next, he sniffed Taiyang, but his reaction is similar to Ragna's. He went over to Tsubaki and sniffed her, but his reaction wasn't like the last two. In fact, it's neutral. Finally, he sniffed Yang, and his reaction is with a smile.

"That settles it," Yang smiled at her idea being approved. "We'll go with my idea."

"I like it better when it was my idea being approved," Ragna puts his head in disappointment.

"Now, let's go get Blake back!"

As Ragna, Tsubaki, and Yang head out of the house...

"Hold on a minute!" Taiyang exclaimed as he rushes of the house for them and he's carrying a box. "You get your partner back, Yang, but what if she still wants to go to Menagerie? So, here are some animal ear headbands for your disguise."

The three each pulled out animal ear headbands from the box, and they put it on. While Tsubaki and Yang willingly put on their headbands, Ragna is not much enthusiastic about it. This is because while the former gets a rabbit headband and the latter gets a cat headband, he gets a dog headband ( **Author's Note: Did you know Terumi calls him a 'little puppy' and 'stray dog' by Luna? If so, you get the idea why he gets a dog headband.** ).

"Really? A dog?" the white-haired man said in annoyance of the headband he'll be wearing when there's a chance they'll go to Menagerie.

"Hey, it's not that bad when you're a rabbit," Tsubaki teased him. "Besides, you're like a dog; an underdog, that is."

"I'm beginning to like this part," Yang liked this disguise, especially this could help in getting close to Blake.

"Good luck on your journey!" Taiyang cheered as they put the headbands back on the box.

"Thanks, Dad."

Ragna, Tsubaki, and Yang went to the airship as it flies away from the island. Taiyang and Zwei wave their goodbyes.

* * *

Inside the airship, Tsubaki is at the flight deck flying it to where Blake is located on the map while Ragna and Yang are at the commander center discussing things on their plan.

"I can't help but notice," the blonde woman started. "Where did you two get that map and videotape?"

As she asked the question, the two are surprised by this because they recognized the similarities between her and the black-haired woman they encountered and are lost of words, especially they can tell they aren't close to each other even if they are related.

Their only option is to be honest about it.

"We got it from a woman who looks just like you, except she has black hair," was Ragna's response.

Hearing it caused Yang to be filled with surprise. She recognized her.

"You got those... from my mother?" she asked.

"Yup," Tsubaki answered.

"So... did she tell you where she's living right now?"

"How the hell should I know that?" Ragna gruffly answered. "I'm in the dark like you when it comes to her. In fact, she reminded me of a masked freak trying to kill me."

"By that, you're talking about Hakumen, Ragna," Tsubaki commented on the last part.

"But I don't know much about him. What about him?"

"He's one of the Six Heroes and leader of the group."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, how do we catch the runaway cat?" Ragna changed the subject from talking about Hakumen to a strategy in getting Blake.

"I'm glad you asked the right question," Yang said happily as she opens her briefcase. It not only obtains her clothes, but also other things for the plan. "I was thinking of cat fishing, so I got a can of tuna, a ball of yarn, a large box, and a fishing rod."

"Is the line long enough to get her here since we're in an airship and she's in a boat?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Yes."

"If you're going to use a large box, is it strong enough to carry her?"

"Also, yes."

"Good enough."

"So, how long till we can reach this catgirl?" Ragna questioned.

"I think we can reach her by nightfall," Tsubaki replied as she looked into the map while driving to know how far they are at the boat where Blake is.

As the night sky arrives, their plan is about to start. Yang readies her fishing rod, while Ragna and Tsubaki are looking to the skies waiting for the signal to bleep to show that they are near at the boat Blake is riding.

The alarm is heard.

"We're here," Tsubaki said.

She, along with Ragna and Yang, went near the door as they looked below them to see the boat. The airship is being placed in autopilot. Not only they see the boat, but also Blake.

"Blake!" Yang exclaimed happily. "She's here!"

As she saw her partner at this moment and is happy to be reunited with her after eight months of being apart, she noticed her cat ears on the top of her head, realizing she must have discarded her black bow before her arrival. Blake is not alone; she is with a blond-haired boy whose tail is similar to his hair color.

"Who the hell is that monkey boy?" Ragna questioned.

"That's Sun, the leader of Team SSSN, and he's a friend," Yang responded.

"Oh..."

"Now, have you two decided which bait should I use?"

"I pick the box," Ragna suggested.

"I pick the ball of yarn," Tsubaki suggested.

"I pick the can of tuna," Yang suggested.

As they wonder about their separate ideas...

"I know!" Yang finally comes up with a great idea. "Why don't we use them all together?"

"That's a great idea," the white-haired man agreed.

"Same here," the redhead agreed as well.

They put the can of tuna and ball of yarn in a box all together and Yang casts the three items down below on the side of the boat, hoping the Faunus would fall for the bait. After they waited for a few seconds, she fell for the items as she went for the box.

"Now I got the bite," Yang said happily.

She pulls the line upward and lifted the box inside the airship. Ragna opens it and they see Blake eating tuna and playing with the yarn like how a cat would.

"Hi, Blake! Miss me?" Yang cheerfully greeted the cat Faunus she was apart with for months.

As the latter sees her, Blake is filled with fear as she knows she has some explaining to do in regards of her run eight months ago.

* * *

At Beacon, Hazama is shown analyzing the school for clues of Ozpin's death. Because he is now an ally of Salem, he has some Grimm helping him for the search. They searched and searched from every part of the school for DNA evidence of the headmaster's demise.

"Nothing," Hazama muttered. "I've run every search pattern, every type of analysis but there's no conclusive evidence of that man's body or anything. I can't go back to Salem with nothing. I... huh?"

An Ursa approached him and its carrying a green cloth. He picks it up and inspects it. Then, he chuckled as if he has an idea.

"If I can't find any evidence, then I'll just have to make some evidence," he said to himself as he poked holes into the cloth.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nice chapter, huh? Now Yang found Blake, and in the next chapter, they're going to have a heart-to-heart talk. Anyway, Terumi shows up in the RWBY universe, alongside Hazama and Azrael. Like I said, this is how I think Volume 4 would be like and combining the plot from Central Fiction.  
**


	4. Heart-to-Heart

Blake is sitting in a cabin inside the airship. She looks sad as she knows that she'll be facing Yang for her run after the fall of Beacon. The only thing troubling her is that she isn't angry with her. No yelling, no hitting. Nothing. What's more is that she saw her new robotic right arm, the price she paid from fighting Adam.

"I brought orange juice," Yang showed up with a glass of orange juice. For her, this beverage should help cheer her partner up. She puts it on the desk before sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blake started to cry as she holds her hands to her face. "I was scared. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"I know why you ran, Blake," the blonde spoke the words that surprised her, facing her with tears coming out of her eyes. She wraps her arms around her, giving her a hug as tears are coming out of her purple eyes. "It's not your fault. I'm the one who charged into that guy without thinking. It was I who paid the price of my own arm."

"You're not mad at me?" the Faunus asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Yang puts her hands on her shoulders and reassured her. "I don't blame you. I was a terrible fighter. I relied too much on my semblance on every fight. I just charged without even thinking of the situation. It's all my fault, Blake. I'm so sorry."

"Yang, I'm so stupid," Blake cried more tears. "I thought running away from you was the better way to keep you safe from him, but I knew it would never work like that. It would just describe me as a coward. Now that you're here, it's like you've given me another chance."

"You can also thank the people that are with me in this journey, Ragna and Tsubaki. They showed me a videotape that was from my mother and I saw what had happened, including the part about your connection with that guy who sliced off my arm and his threat. I get it."

"Yang..."

"We're together again, and that's all that matters."

Yang embraces Blake once more to help her feel better from her own guilt, and the latter embraced her as well. After being apart for eight months, they're together again.

This is one heart-to-heart moment they'll never forget.

Outside the cabin, Ragna is listening on their conversation with his ear placed at the bottom of the glass, and Sun did the same.

"A very nice heartwarming moment," the former said with a smile.

"Same here, I guess," the latter added with the same expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark castle...

"This is your conclusive proof?" Salem demanded while she holds the green cloth.

"Think of it as a souvenir for your victory," Hazama replied. "Consider it a gift. This is my conclusive proof. Traces of human DNA in that battle eight months ago have remained intact to bring it to you. Judging by its appearance, this could belong to..."

"Ozpin," Salem finished.

"Someone's been doing her homework," Terumi added while looking at the window. "No one could wonder that you would recognize the DNA evidence recovered can only lead to one conclusion."

"Ozpin has perished," Salem concluded.

"So that's what you look like when you're pleased. I always wondered."

"Now about our reward," Hazama added.

"I will summon a portal, so I can bring your former boss and my copycat here and deal with them personally. Also, I'll bring the Susano'o Unit here. Now, if you two would excuse me, I got pressing matters to attend to," the villainess said as she walked away.

"Of course, Salem."

As Salem walked away...

"Fool. That bitch let her guard down the moment she believed her greatest enemy died. Soon, when I get the Susano'o Unit, I will kill the soul that is currently occupying it, and that is when I, Yuki Terumi, will get rid of that bitch and destroy everything in my way," Terumi discussed his plans with Hazama.

"HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA! HAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed maniacally with full confidence on this plan.

Unbeknownst to them, Cinder is outside the throne room and she has heard what they have planned for. She attempted to run, but they heard her footsteps.

"Someone heard us," Hazama said.

As Cinder runs, a green chain-like weapon with the snake at its end grabs a hold of her and pulls her to the two men.

"Ah, Cinder Fall, didn't expect you to be eavesdropping on us," Terumi grinned while he used his weapon, Ouroboros, to capture her. "What are you going to do after you heard all this? I think you're gonna tell Salem about it, but how can you tell her if you can barely speak?"

He puts her down and lands his foot to her face, causing her much more pain. As he saw Hazama is enjoying this, he lets go.

"Hazama, I got a job for you," Terumi proposed. "You handle this bitch. Do whatever you want with her."

After he spoke the words, he left the throne room.

"Don't worry, Cinder. I won't kill you," Hazama touches the woman's chin while grinning on her fear. "We're going to have lots of fun. That way, you're going to be quite busy that you can't tell Salem about our little secret."

While he is in the hallway looking at the painting of Salem, Terumi sees a visitor, and it's a mysterious figure wearing a black hooded cloak that covers the whole face.

"So, anything interesting in this universe?" he asked with a grin, and the figure whispered to him closely. Upon hearing the answer, he looks satisfied. "Ragna and Tsubaki in here, huh? Now the game is about to be as exciting as I thought it would. Keep an eye on them, would you?"

The person nodded and teleported away from the castle.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nice chapter, huh?  
**


	5. Menagerie Part 1

Ragna and Sun are seen in the flying deck with Tsubaki driving the airship in the starry night. They saw Blake and Yang entering with an arm on each other's shoulders and smiles on their faces.

"I see you two have your happy reunion," Ragna takes note.

"Ragna, right?" Blake asked him.

"Yes, that's me," was the reply.

"And Tsubaki, right?"

"That's me," the redhead got the attention.

"Thank you," the Faunus said to the two who started the mission.

"For what?" Ragna asked her.

"For bringing me and Yang together again," was her response.

"No problem," he responded to the statement. "After all, no one should be alone, not even you."

Blake and Yang looked at each other, then shared a laugh. Tsubaki smiled on seeing this happy reunion. As she looked at the night sky, she saw a black-hooded figure floating.

"Um, Ragna?" she said to her ally.

"Hmm?" the white-haired man faced her.

"There's someone floating."

Everyone looks at the hooded figure floating in the middle of sky.

"What the hell?" Ragna asked.

The figure flies to the top of the airship.

"Wanna check it out?" Tsubaki asked.

Everyone nods.

"I thought so," she realized.

As they're about to go up the airship, Ragna stops Sun.

"I got a better job for you, monkey boy," he said, pointing to the steering wheel. "You keep your hands on the steering wheel and your eyes on the sky."

He joined with them above afterwards, confronting the mysterious figure, and everyone has their respective weapons ready.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked with a snarl.

Instead of responding, the figure pulls out a sword and shield which looks awfully familiar to Blake and Yang, but not to Ragna and Tsubaki since they have no idea of the owner.

"Yang, those weapons..." Blake said with worry.

"I know, but she's..." Yang can tell of the same thing she's thinking.

Before she could finish, Ragna charges with a yell and tries doing a sword slam to the figure, who jumps in the air avoid it. Tsubaki jumps into the air and locked weapons with her opponent. She started feeling like she's looking at herself in the mirror.

"Who are you, really?" she asked as they let go of each other from the lock.

The figure then pointed a finger at Ragna.

"You..." suddenly spoke.

"Huh? Me?" he realized.

"Are you the 'Man of Azure' he speaks of?"

"'Man of Azure'? Azure again..."

Suddenly, Ragna clutches his head in pain as memories came flooding back to him.

"Damn it, what the hell is this? Rachel... Jin... The Sister... Saya..." he realized. "I remember everything. Saya... she made the Beast's power go out of control, and then... Oh, no. Jin... Noel... Are they...?"

"Don't worry, Ragna. They're fine," Tsubaki reassured him. "Noel had little injuries, but Jin had too much. Nevertheless, they're fine."

Blake charges on the figure next, and the latter block her attack with the shield. The latter then pushes her away before trying to hit her two times with the sword, only for her to block them. Yang tried to land punches, but the figure dodged them in every turn.

Luckily, Ragna manages to grab the figure's cloak and get it off.

Who is under the cloak has surprised Blake and Yang, but not Ragna and Tsubaki because they don't know who that is.

"Blake, Yang, who the hell is that?" the white-haired man questioned the two.

"That's impossible..." the black-haired Faunus said in shock.

"No way!" her blonde-haired friend feel the same way.

"Pyrrha!" they said together.

They come face-to-face with the girl who died since the fall of Beacon. However, the girl is not the same anymore. In fact, her personality is now cold and her appearance looked different. Her eyes are now red instead of green and her armor is now black instead of gold.

 _No doubt about it_ , Tsubaki is in thoughts about her. _Those symptoms... It's the Mind Eater's Curse._

"Tsubaki, isn't she...?" Ragna asked her.

"Yeah, the same spell that got me under the Imperator's control," was she could say.

"Pyrrha, what happened to you?" Yang couldn't believe of what she saw as if she's looking at a ghost. "We thought you died."

As she tried to approach her, Ragna grabs her right wrist to stop her.

"With that condition of hers, don't try to approach her without thinking," he instructed.

Blake could agree with what he said.

"If you must know, I fight for the justice I believe," Pyrrha spoke coldly. "By Yuki Terumi."

"Terumi..." Ragna gets angry upon hearing that name. "I should have known that bastard is behind this mess."

The brainwashed woman looked at him with a glare.

"You want to see him? Then survive this!" she exclaimed as she rides away by using a nearby Grimm and a storm happened.

"Oh, shit!" the white-haired man exclaimed as everyone tries to hold on with a storm coming on their way.

After a while, he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Ragna... Ragna, wake up."

Ragna regains consciousness and stands up from the ground at the sound of Tsubaki's voice.

"Tsubaki? Where the hell are we?" he asked her. He looked at his surroundings to be like a jungle, so his conclusion is realized. "Great! Now we're stranded in the middle of nowhere!"

"No, we're not, idiot!" Blake exclaimed. "We're at Menagerie!"

"Menagerie? Where your home is?" Yang asked her.

"Yes, Yang, where my home is," was the response in a soft way.

"I can't believe this," Ragna facepalmed in frustration. "How much damage the airship got, Tsubaki?"

"There's some maximum damage, but still intact, so I say one week of repair," the redhead responded.

"Great, now we're stuck in the jungle for a week," the white-haired man stated in sarcasm. "Well, let's just go then."

"Hold on," Blake realized as she attempted to stop him. "Without a single animal part? You're not gonna get a good welcome here."

"That reminds me, Blake," her partner got an idea. "We can use animal ear headbands to go in."

She puts on the cat headband, Tsubaki puts on the rabbit headband, and Ragna puts on the dog headband.

"Really? Animal ear headbands?" Blake deadpanned. "No one is gonna fall for humans wearing headbands."

"This is great!" Sun exclaimed happily while examining Yang's headband. "You're like a Faunus like Blake here!"

"Now he just fell for it?" the Faunus asked with surprise on how the disguise worked. "Okay, you can all come, but don't cause any trouble here."

"Hooray! I get to see your home, Blake!" Yang cheered on this event.

As Blake realized this, she would gladly show her where she lived.


	6. Sorry

**Sorry for not updating my fanfic at the moment. I'm too busy with another BlazBlue and RWBY crossover fanfiction story known as Awakening Remnant. It took place after Central Fiction and Volume 4, respectively. Ragna, who became the new god of the Amaterasu Unit, entered the RWBY universe, which took place in Volume 5. There, he will see characters who remind him of their counterparts from his universe. Also, he'll help them defeat a great evil.  
**

 **Anyway, Volume 4 is now finished, and I'm trying to finish it before Volume 5 is released on October 2017. Sorry, it's going to be a long wait to add more chapters for Central Fiction of Remnant.**


End file.
